Communication paging systems have traditionally broadcast pages to a system's entire coverage area. Such a system has been tolerable, though not efficient, for land-based systems. In addition, such a system does not readily allow for adjustment of selected coverage areas. However, a satellite-based paging system typically provides coverage to a larger geographical area than a land based-paging system. Thus, a satellite-based paging system typically expends a large amount of energy and/or capacity sending paging messages to areas in which a pageris not located in order to be sure that the pager receives its message. This is inefficient use of broadcasting resources.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient paging broadcast system and method for facilitating conservation of energy and/or capacity of the system.